


Oreo S'mores and Awkward Cuddles

by Danger_Noodle_Chan



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Camping, Changbin regrets going camping with Felix, Felix is forgetful, Fluff and cuddles, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Oreo S'mores, Oreos, S'mores, Sharing a Bed, These 2 are idits, They get high off of Oreo smores
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:02:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21556696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Danger_Noodle_Chan/pseuds/Danger_Noodle_Chan
Relationships: Lee Felix/Seo Changbin
Kudos: 11





	Oreo S'mores and Awkward Cuddles

"You've got to be fucking kidding me," Felix grumbled as he searched through his bag for the umpteenth time.

"What'd you do now?" Changbin asked, coming up behind him. "I forgot my sleeping bag! How the hell?!" Felix asked himself, more confused than angry. 

"Don't worry," Changbin said nonchalantly. "We can just share mine," he said before walking back to the tent before coming out again looking confused. 

"Lix, you grabbed those Graham crackers, right?" Felix turned around to look at him with wide eyes. "No and I know exactly where they are!" He said slowly. "But, I know what we could use instead of those!" 

Changbin looked like he wanted to go home already even though they had only been out for 3 hours. "Okay, what can we use instead of Graham crackers?" He asked, cocking his head to the side.

"Oreos." 

"I SWEAR YOU'RE GOING TO BE THE DEATH OF ME LEE FELIX!" Changbin yelled before heading off into the forest to look for firewood.

"I LOVE YOU TOO!" Felix yelled back with a smile on his face.

Time seemed to fly and before they knew it, night was upon them and they had a fire and their s'mores going. 

"That was your idea so you're going to try it first," Changbin said as he watched Felix put a marshmallow on top of the bare Oreo cookie.

Felix ignored his comment and held out the oreo with the cream on it to Changbin since that was his favorite part of Oreos. He took it without a word and scraped the cream off with his teeth before giving it back. 

"Nice doing business with ya," Felix said as he put the Hershey's piece on the marshmallow and then topped it off with the other Oreo. 

Felix examined his creation before taking a bite, which was virtually putting the entire thing in his mouth, burning his tongue in the process. 

After he finished chewing, he turned to make another one. "I'm making you one, I don't care what you say, I'm going to make you one and you are going to eat it," Felix said, not even letting Changbin ask him if it tasted good. 

1 minute later, Felix's creation was in Changbin's hands and he was making a mental reminder to never going camping with Felix again. 

He pulled a Felix and immediately regretted it.

He shoved the entire treat into his mouth, burning his tongue in the process of chewing it. 

"Okay I'd hate to admit it, but that was pretty good," Changbin said, looking up at Felix's smug face. "Told ya. You want another?" Changbin knew he didn't need another one, but his sweet tooth got the best of him. 

"Hit me," Changbin knew that he was in for a long night.

*

It was around 2 AM when they crashed, the sugar from the entire Oreo pack finally wearing off. 

"I'm so tired, Bin," Felix whined as he entered their tent. 

"I am too, so hurry up and change so we can go to sleep," Changbin grumbled, already climbing into his sleeping bag. 

Felix decided that he was too tired to actually change so he just stripped down to his boxers and crawled in beside Changbin.

It was a tight fit but it wasn't uncomfortable to either of them. Although both of them were tired, but they couldn't help but feel awkward. 

Felix couldn't help but shift which was annoying Changbin. "I thought you were tired," he groaned as Felix kept shifting. 

"I _am_ tired, but I need to get comfortable first," Felix whispered back. Changbin sighed before turning away to go to sleep.

Felix knew where he would be comfortable, but wasn't sure if Changbin would be O.K with it. He decided to just wing it and threw his arm over Changbin and nuzzled into the back of his neck, smelling the faint traces of his vanilla shampoo. 

He felt Changbin tense up and quickly pulled away. "Is that okay? If not that's perfectly f-"

"It's okay. I actually like it. You just surprised me, that's all," Changbin said quietly. 

Felix let out a breath that he didn't know he was holding. He let out a soft "oh," and went back to his previous position. He knew that he would probably wake up with a "problem" in the morning, but he was too comfortable and tired to think about the consequences.

Entwining his legs with Changbin's, he whispered a quick "goodnight" before allowing himself to drift off into sleep.


End file.
